Various devices utilize radio frequencies (RF) to transmit information. For example, handheld devices such as mobile phones and laptops may be utilized to transmit voice and/or data. These devices contain different modules for performing different aspects of the voice or data transmissions. Frequently these devices will contain a power amplification module to amplify a radio frequency signal from a relatively low power signal to a signal of appropriate power for transmission. Power amplification modules may be single or multiple stage devices.
Devices utilizing radio frequencies to transmit voice or data may be under an obligation to adhere to various standards. Early communications devices that were to transmit on first generation analog networks in the United States, for example, were required to adhere to the Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS) standard. Second generation standards include Global System for Mobile phone communication (formerly Groupe Speciale Mobile—GSM), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) and IS-95. Enhanced second generation standards include General Packet Radio System (GPRS) for sending packet data in GSM systems. Other standards, such as 2.5 generation standards and third generation standards may provide greater bandwidth than the second generation system. An example of a 2.5 generation standard is Enhanced Data Rates for GSM evolution (EDGE). Examples of third generation standards include Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), and CDMA2000. These are just a sample of the variety of standards that have been proposed and/or established for radio frequency communication.